The Day My Life Changed
by Rose.Alissa.Uchiha127
Summary: This story is my own one that I have created, just referring to certain characters from different Anime/Manga's (eg. Naruto, Inyuasha and Yu-Gi-Oh) but mostly YGO. Where my character of Rose, and her family undergo some interesting events, along with 6 of the character - including Rose - having the Millennium Items and being the new owners of them. I hope you all enjoy this story.
1. Prologue

**The Day My Life Changed**

**Prologue**

My name is Rose Bakura Yuki and I would have never thought that I would become what I have became. I'm part vampire, demon, wolf and human. I was so close to death, I never thought that I would live to see this day, but thanks to my big brother Morgan, I'm still alive.

Every day, my big brother, Morgan Inuyasha Yuki and I walked around Domino City with our little sister Jynx Ishtar Yuki and our friends; Blare Yuki-Kaiba, Tristan Kojii Taylor and Paradox Yuki-Kaiba. Domino City had a lot of history; the Battle City tournament, a museum with a lot of Ancient Egypt artifacts and a boy, named Yugi Moto.

Yugi Moto was the original person to complete the Millennium Puzzle and gain the powers of an Egyptian Pharaoh - Atem. There was also a mystery to him, as the Pharaoh side of him - that would take over occasionally - had lost all of his memories about his past. The only thing he knew was that he had to get all seven Millennium items and the three Egyptian God cards - Obelisk, the Tormentor; Slifer, the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra - if he wanted to regain his memories and find out his name. That's right, he didn't know his name. His name was Atem.

You would have expected the original owners (not the Priests) of the seven Millennium items - Yugi Moto, Marik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Maximillion Pegasus, Ishizu Ishtar and Shaddi - to have had them still. You would be wrong. Only one of the original six owners' still had his Millennium item - Yugi Moto. The owners of the Millennium items here are: my big brother, Morgan; my little sister, Jynx; my ex-boyfriend - friend - Blare; Blare's brother, Paradox; our friend, Tristan and of course, myself.

We were all different in our own ways. Blare was a dragon; Tristan was a griffin; Paradox was a thunder _'god';_ Jynx was half wolf; Morgan was part wolf, vampire, demon and human and I, myself, was just immortal.

Morgan was always looking after everyone; he was the _'adult'_ of the group. He mostly looked after Jynx and myself as we were his little sisters and he didn't want anything bad to happen to either of us. Although, as the days pass, one of us will surely get hurt, or possibly even, almost die. Morgan was the owner of the Millennium Scales and they always came in handy if we ever needed help getting out of serious trouble - which was usually all of the time.

Jynx had the Millennium Rod and always, for a laugh, took control of Blare's mind - even though he had the Millennium Key - and would try to get Morgan and mine's Millennium items.

Paradox always cheated in a duel, as he would use the powers of his Millennium Eye to see what cards we had in our hands and figure out, from reading our minds, what card we would play.

Tristan had to put up with the Millennium Necklace and only be able to see the future and what was all going to happen to each of them - although, he would never tell me if anything bad was going to happen to either, Morgan, Jynx or myself, no matter how much I asked.

Lastly, I had the Millennium Ring and a dark side. That's right; a person like me has a dark side, all because of that one thing.

All of us would usually end up seeing the same people every day. Morgan's, Jynx's and mine's older brothers; Shizuo and Anthony, our friends; Kazumai-chan, Gobi and Momo and for me, my boyfriend Toshiro - Shiro for short. We always have a great time with each other and most of the time, none of us get hurt... except maybe Jynx, Shizuo - who was the Ghost Rider - and occasionally, Paradox as well.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Domino City and a New Face**

During a walk around the city, after the exams had all finished and the summer holidays had just begun. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Everyone was either outside relaxing, or just having fun and getting some fresh air. However, this day, Jynx had decided to - for fun as always - take control of Blare's mind and challenged Morgan to a duel. Morgan, although he may not seen like the kind of person to do so, always carried around a sword with him - the Tetsusaiga - and he had told Jynx and myself that he would only unsheathe it, if either of us was in danger.

All of us carried around our own special decks and our own personal duel disks. Three of us however, had three special cards in our decks that the others hadn't got - the three Egyptian God cards. Morgan had the Winged Dragon of Ra; Jynx had Slifer the Sky Dragon and I, myself, had Obelisk the Tormentor. All three of us had agreed that we would never put these cards into our decks if we were ever dueling family or friends - unless obviously, they wanted to duel us with our God cards as well.

This particular day however, Jynx had decided to use the deck that Blare used. _"Use the Egyptian God card if you want. I don't mind facing it." _She had said to Morgan. She was always an interesting person to duel - she could also be a bit... sneaky. Although, maybe that could have been because of her purple hair - which had blue highlights through it - and also, her luminescent, golden-coloured eyes.

_"Only if you're sure, little sis?"_

_"Sure as I'll ever be. Just use it."_ Jynx for once, smirked a little, revealing her confidence in her dueling abilities - and somehow, Blare's deck. _"I'll be fine. I'm wondering how your God card will fair against Blare's deck, since you two haven't really dueled each other yet."_

_"Whatever Jynx."_ Morgan grinned, he knew that Blare's deck would be powerless against his Egyptian God - Ra - but he, himself, was curious to see what cards Blare's deck consisted off.

Morgan was like any normal guy, when in human form that is. He was an average looking guy, with black hair but if you were really careful and looked closely enough, you would notice one thing about him that made him stand out from everyone else. His eyes. His eyes weren't a normal say, blue or green. No. His eyes were a fiery, blood red.

As the duel began, I sensed a presence approaching us all. A presence that seemed to be a little bit... familiar to me. _"Hey guys. Don't start just now."_

All the others looked at me blankly. They knew I was able to sense things that were coming, that they couldn't. Although just as I was about to explain what it was - rather, who it was - that was coming, Tristan interrupted me. _"Guys... Someone is coming and somehow he seems a little familiar to me."_Tristan had the Millennium Necklace - it was the one to show him who was approaching us all and also the future.

Although, he would call it the Millennium Pendant, since he knew necklaces were more of a girl's thing. Tristan was the shortest of us all and was always annoying everyone. He had brown hair and green eyes. Even though the Millennium Necklace had sensed someone coming, I had already sensed whoever it was that was coming, before the powers of the necklace had and I was happy about that. That always happened, whenever someone, or something was coming, I would sense them, before Tristan and the powers of the Millennium item.

Blare and Paradox exchanged a glance between each other. Jynx at that point had undone the control she had over Blare's mind - hence why Blare was able to exchange a look with his brother, Paradox. _"Who's coming?"_ Blare asked curiously.

_"I believe it is an old friend of ours."_ I smiled.

Paradox at this point was starting to get just a bit annoyed with me. _"Who the heck is it, Rose?!"_ he snapped.

_"Calm down Paradox."_ Morgan said, slapping him over the back of the head, grinning. _"She'll tell us all, when she's good and ready. Right sis?"_

_"Right big bro."_ I looked at Morgan - just as he slapped Paradox - and laughed. _"It's our friend, Sparky."_Just at the moment when I said his name, Sparky appeared beside me.

_"Hey you lot. Long time no see."_ Sparky smiled, as he hugged me slightly.

Sparky was - if I'm not mistaken - part vampire and part angel. He was different just like the rest of us. His hair was black with just a few streaks of red in it and his eyes were an emerald green colour. I had somehow always felt that Sparky kinda.. liked me but somehow, I always thought that it couldn't be possible. A guy like him, completely different to me in every way possible, would like someone like me. Whenever I seemed to get into the tiniest amount of danger - and Morgan wasn't near - Sparky was always the one who would save me. I gradually began to think that maybe I was wrong. Maybe Sparky did have feelings for me. Although, my feelings were for someone else.

After a long talk with Sparky, finding out what he had been up to over the past few years and the duel between Jynx - using her mind control over Blare and Blare's deck - and Morgan (which Morgan won, thanks to his God card). We had all decided to head to the park and see what some of the others from the town were up to. Although, what we didn't expect was to run into a few familiar faces.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Reunion**

As we walked into the park, someone came up behind me and covered my eyes. All the others laughed quietly as they could see who it was. I couldn't.

The person - who had covered my eyes - laughed a little. _"Guess who?"_ The sound of his voice was kind and caring.

_"Umm... Well, it can't be Morgan, Paradox, Blare, Tristan or Sparky, since they were walking beside me. So.. I'm gonna say... big bro Shizuo?"_I laughed a little, knowing too well, that I was wrong.

_"No."_ He giggled.

I just was in too good of a mood to answer right. I felt like it would be more fun to joke about. _"Liam?"_I smiled, guessing wrong again.  
The person just laughed and uncovered my eyes. _"It's me."_Toshiro smiled, his genuine smile, as he kissed my cheek. My cheeks went a light red. His eyes were a bright blue, that glistened in the light and his hair was a luscious, light brown colour. _"How've you been Rose?"_Toshiro like all of us was different and not human. He was part vampire and part neko - although, he hardly ever showed his neko side.

At that moment, everyone else suddenly decided to speak at the one time. _"'Sup Shiro?"_Jynx smiled lightly.  
_"How've you been mate?"_ Blare grinned. Blare was annoying at times and especially, whenever it came to Shiro and myself. He would always go too far.

Tristan and Paradox weren't that much bothered about him being there, so all they said was, _**"Hey."**_ and strangely enough, they said it at exactly the same time.

Even though Tristan and Paradox had said it at the same time, they never really got on well with each other. To be honest, no-one - not even his own brother - liked Paradox one bit. Paradox was the kind of person who would, if he got the chance, betray his friends and family. Paradox cheated in duels (thanks to his Millennium item); he always annoyed everyone and occasionally, he would plan to try and hurt Jynx or myself, just to get Morgan pissed off. Paradox looked like a typical, average kind of guy. Purple hair and dark brown eyes - if you had seen him from distance, you would of thought he was a girl.

At this point, I was embarrassed with Jynx, Blare, Tristan and Paradox - maybe also, a little annoyed at them - as I hadn't seen Shiro in a few months and I had missed him. Morgan must have realized that they had interrupted me, so he grabbed Jynx and Blare, by the arm, and dragged them off, with Paradox and Tristan following closely behind him. Sparky, being one of the sensible people, had already went and sat down under a tree. Morgan took Jynx and Blare and went over to him. Even though Shiro and myself were standing on our own, I could hear some of the things the others were talking about. I was pretty sure Shiro could as well.

_"Why the hell did you do that big bro?!"_ Jynx was complaining. _"I wanted to talk to Toshiro!"_ She snapped.

_"Just be quiet sis... Can't you see that Rose missed Shiro?"_ Morgan sighed, shaking his head. _"Don't tell me you've forgotten that they are going out..."_

_"Oh..."_ Looking down, Jynx sighed. _"I did forget that... Sorry."_

Morgan smiled and ruffled her hair. _"It's alright... I had forgotten as well."_He laughed. _"I only remembered once I seen Rose blushing.. only a little though."_He grinned.

Jynx just laughed. Blare on the other hand, wasn't happy at all. _"Thanks a lot Morgan..."_ He growled. He had obviously had something planned, which would, in his mind, break Shiro and myself up.

_"Anytime Blare."_ Morgan laughed. He knew that he had annoyed Blare by doing what he did.

After they had finished talking, I looked at Shiro and smiled shyly. I was always shy - only a little - whenever he was around. He was the only guy I wanted to be around. Shiro smiled as he kissed my cheek gently, taking hold of my hand, as we walked over towards everyone else. Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a loud crashing noise. Morgan was the first one to hear it - Jynx heard it just as quickly however - and got to his feet. _"What the heck?!"_ He growled.

Everyone just shrugged. _"No idea Morgan."_Sparky murmured. Everyone looked in the direction that the noise came from, when there was a crash that came from behind them. Jynx had fallen out of the tree. _"Ouch!"_ She groaned. _"What ze oof?!"_ Everyone looked at her and laughed.

_"Here sis, let me help you up."_ Morgan smiled, extending his hand, allowing her to take it to stand up.

Jynx dusted herself off. _"Thanks.."_She looked at the rest of us - not in a normal way. No. She glared at us all and we stopped laughing.

_"Sorry..."_Blare said, looking down. _"Mutt."_ He mumbled, grinning. I just rolled my eyes and slapped him on the arm.

_"Shut it, Dragon-Boy!"_ Jynx growled.

Morgan sighed. _"Shouldn't we go see what that noise was?"_Everyone nodded in agreement. He was always able to get us all to concentrate back on what we were originally going to do. Going to find out what that crashing sound was. Or rather, who.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Mysterious Presence**

Everyone headed over to where the mysterious crashing sound came from. To our surprise - mostly Morgan's, Jynx's and myself's - the crashing sound had came from further in the park and it happened to be our big brother - Shizuo. We all ran over to him. _**"Big bro!"**_ Jynx and myself shouted. We both sounded as worried as hell.

Morgan was the first one to get over to him (supersonic speed). _"Are you alright big bro?"_ Morgan asked with concern.

Shizuo stood up and smiled. _"I'm fine lil bro."_ Shizuo had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was always caring about Morgan the most - not Jynx or myself, even though we were the youngest. _"What a surprise to see you here."_ Shizuo said, hugging him.

Morgan laughed, sounding like a little kid. _"__We always walk around the city during the holidays big bro. We usually always come to the park." _He hugged Shizuo tight. _"We're more surprised to see you. How have you been big bro?"_

_"Yeah big bro. How you doin'?"_Jynx smiled, finally reaching them. The others and myself were just close behind her.

_"Hey big bro."_ I panted. I was not as fast a runner as Jynx and Morgan. Yet again, they had a slight advantage over me. They had supersonic speed, thanks to what they were.

After a long time talking, finding out what Shizuo had been up to in the time that nobody had seen him. We all headed home. However, on the way home, I stopped Tristan to talk to him._ "Can I borrow your Millenium Necklace for the day?"__  
__"Depends on what you want it for..."_ Tristan sighed. Tristan's eyes were a dark green and he had black hair. Most people found Tristan annoying, all of us were the same about him, although we could tolerate him.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. _"I've got this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen and I want to see if that feeling is right or not."_

Tristan sighed. _"Fine Rose..."_ As he was about to give me the item, something grabbed me from the shadows.

_"What the heck?!" _I shouted, struggling to get free. Tristan just stood there and did nothing. _"Let GO!"_ I growled.

Without even blinking, Morgan was suddenly beside Tristan and myself, helping to get me free. He brought out his Millennium Scales and said, _"BY THE POWER OF THE GODS, I COMMAND THE SHADOWS TO RETREAT!"_

After he had made the shadows retreat and let go of me, I fell to my knees. I was always getting stuff, and people, coming after me. _"That gets REALLY annoying..."_ I sighed.

_"Too right it does sis."_ Morgan sighed, putting away his Millennium Scales. _"But as long as you are alright afterwards. You know I don't want anything happening to you."_

_"Hey! What 'bout me?"_ A voice sounded from behind him. Jynx. She had been there the entire time Morgan was helping me and we hadn't even noticed.

_"You as well little sis."_ He smiled, ruffling her hair. I just laughed. You couldn't possibly imagine how funny her hair looked at that point. It was hilarious! Everyone, along with myself, found it funny. There was however, someone else who found it funny. She was standing right behind me. She didn't look as if she would cause anything but trouble.

Everyone backed away slightly. _"W-Who are you?" _I asked, curiously with a slight edge of fear sounding in my voice. I wanted to know who this stranger was and why she tried to drag me into the shadows.

_"You will all find out in time."_She smirked evilly and vanished. Not long after she had vanished, shadows started surrounding all of us. Blare changed into his dragon form and growled at Paradox, saying to him to get on. Paradox did so without question and Blare left with Paradox on his back.

_"I'm out of here."_Tristan shouted. _"Here Rose!" _He gave me the Millennium necklace and left.

There was only six of us left; Sparky, Morgan, Shizuo, Toshiro, Jynx and myself. We all just looked at each other wondering how we would get out of there. Jynx - who was still standing behind us all - growled. _"Get on big bro Shizuo!" _The rest of us turned around and looked at her. She was a wolf. Her wolf form was all black fur, with the exception of one paw which was white. Shizuo just shrugged and got on her back. Within a few seconds, Jynx and Shizuo had gone. They were heading back to our house. Sparky and Shiro just vanished, not long after Jynx and Shizuo had left, which left Morgan and myself still trying to think of a way to get out of there. Suddenly, an idea hit me.

Within a few seconds, I teleported Morgan and myself back home. Jynx and Shizuo were already there. Jynx - back in human form - and Shizuo came over to us to make sure we were alright.

_"I so wasn't sure that would work." _I laughed a little, my eyes glistening a bright blue and my hair a dark brown, black colour. Just as I went to go into the house, I lost my balance. Luckily, my big bro Morgan caught me.

_"You okay little sis?"_ He looked at me, concerned and clearly worried.

I just nodded._ "I'm okay big bro. Not really teleported anywhere with other people before. It was kinda the first time I teleported with someone else. It just uhh... drained my energy a little is all."_

Jynx laughed, _"You seriously need to get more practice at that Rose." _I glared at Jynx.

_"You need to rest sis."_ Morgan said, as he picked me up and took me up to my room and laid me on my bed. At this time, I was wearing not just my Millennium Ring but also, Tristan's Millennium Necklace as well.

My room was a light purple colour, with shelves full to the gunnels with books of all different kinds and genres. My bed was an average kind of bed, nothing special. As soon as Morgan had laid me down on my bed, I started drifting off to sleep. Although, what I didn't expect was that this sleep was not going to be a peaceful and relaxing one.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Nightmare of Hell - Part 1**

As I slept, I dreamt. I dreamt terrible things happened. Death. Chaos. Change. Choices. And two strangers...

This dream was unlike any other dream - nightmare - I had ever had before. It almost seemed as everything in the dream was real. All the pain that was inflicted to me, I felt it - only a little though. My family was trying to save me, while protecting themselves. I had always been shouting to them. _"Leave me here! I'm not worth it! Save yourselves!"_ However, they were not having any off it. They knew that they had only taken me as the strangers had wanted to take away the stronger link. That was what my brother had said about me.

This was the strangest dream I had ever had. My big brother's; Morgan, Anthony and Shizuo, were trying to save me while protecting Jynx at the same time. I had been bait for all of them. Maybe even only one of them. I hated seeing them getting hurt and it was hurting me more as I was not able to do anything.

In reality, I was tossing and turning as the dream progressed and got worse. I was not enjoying this dream one bit. There was this strange guy - he looked as if he was a neko - and he was trying to kill my big brother - which one however, I couldn't be sure. He had this strange gun... It was apparently, full of silver bullets that had somehow got holy water on or in them. That was something that would be able to kill anyone. Wolf. Demon. Human. Vampire. Dragon. Anything. That was terrible for them. Someone was going to die and I couldn't do anything about it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - A Concerned Brother and Old Friends**

During my sleep, I screamed. _"N..N..No! Kill me!" _I must have screamed very loudly as I was woken up by my big brother, Shizuo, shaking me.

_"Wake up Rose!"_He shouted a little, trying to wake me up. I screamed again, as I quickly woke up. I was trembling with fear, thanks to that nightmare. _"Are you alright Rose?"_Shizuo asked, worried. I just managed to nod but I was still too frightened to speak. _"Jynx! Morgan! Here...NOW!" _Shizuo snapped. He would never shout at any of us, younger siblings, unless he was worried like crazy, or seriously pissed off. I could clearly see, as clear as crystal, that this was one of the times were he was worried like crazy, not angry.

_"I..I..I'm fine... big b..b..bro.." _Was the first few things I managed to say. He wasn't up for believing it. Neither was Jynx or Morgan when I said it to them as well.

I don't know how but later on that day, the last of my three older brothers - Anthony - was at our house. Shizuo must have told him about what had happened, and Anthony - being Anthony - got very concerned. Anthony was the kind of brother who would try protect his family no matter what the costs. Blonde spiky hair, sapphire blue eyes and a demon side to him as well. It was clear that all three of my older brothers were worried about me. Jynx on the other hand, I wasn't entirely sure about.

After a few moments of being told how worried they were about me and wanting to know what happened in my dream, I finally decided to tell them. I know they would not like it one bit. _"Tell us what happened sis. Please."_ Morgan asked, tears showing a little in his eyes.

_"Rose... talk to us." _That was Jynx. I guess I had been wrong about her not worrying. She had tear streaks down her face. Clearly she had been crying from worry. Shizuo gently hugged Jynx to comfort her and just looked at me.

_"Rose...Please..."_I hated hearing how worried his voice sounded when I wasn't acting like myself and keeping secrets.

_"Please don't lie to us. You can trust us. You should know you can.."_Anthony said calmly and worried, gently placing his hand on my shoulder, but I just looked down.

_"Fine..." _I sighed, having had enough of them worrying about me. _"You won't like it though..." _I let out a soft quiet growl, as I had not wanted to talk of that nightmare again.

After hours of explaining what my dream was about. All our friends had came over to our house and I had to re-tell the entire thing. Although, this time, there were two extra friends here who nobody had seen - or heard from - in years. Crystal, with her silvery, blue hair and bright green eyes and Nicky, with his emerald green eyes and his dark brown hair. Also, our friends; Gobi, Kazumai-chan and Momo had arrived as well. Although, to be honest, I think Kazumai-chan only really came because Shizuo had been the one to tell them all. Everybody could clearly see that Kazumai-chan liked Shizuo. Everyone, except Shizuo - although, if Shizuo did know, he was very good at hiding it.

_"You are kidding me right, Rose?!"_Gobi growled. Her eyes always seemed to be different colours, probably depending on what mood she was in. Her eyes at this point were two different colours, one eyes was red and one was brown. _"Someone tried to kill Morgan, Anthony or Shizuo in your dream?!" _I just nodded. _"That would NEVER happen!"_ She clearly didn't believe that anyone would be able to kill one of them, but that dream just seemed so real that it actually made me start to think that it could be possible. Someone could actually be able to kill one of them and I would be able to do nothing about it. I started to feel so helpless.

_"ROSE!" _Nicky shouted. He would usually hide the fact that he was a neko, but this time was one of the times he didn't. He knew he was with friends who knew what he was, so he just didn't bother trying to hide it. _"Stop daydreaming! We're trying to figure this out and you are the only one who knows what all happened!" _I started to feel as if I was a criminal standing trial in front of a panel of judges.

_"WOULD YOU ALL STOP SHOUTING AT HER!" _Jynx growled, louder than usual._ "Can't you tell she doesn't want to talk about it anymore?" _She sighed and gave me a gentle hug. Jynx was being nice to me.. That was a first. Usually, she would just joke around and occasionally, argue with me.

After all the shouting had died down. I suddenly remembered that I was still wearing Tristan's Millennium Necklace - Pendant. _"Here Tristan... I believe this is yours.." _I smiled a little, handing him it back.

_"Thanks Rose." _He smiled, taking it from me. _"Did it show you anything?" _That's when it hit me. That nightmare must have been something that the Millennium Necklace must have shown me. I didn't want to tell them that I fully believed that it was a warning from it, so I just decided to tell them that I thought it might have shown me something.

_"What do ya think it showed ya sis?"_Anthony looked at me, curiosity across his face.

_"I think.. I'm not sure though... But I think that nightmare I had may have actually been the Necklace showing me something."_

There was suddenly an eerie silence throughout the entire house.

I decided to try forget about it all, and make them forget about it as well. It was going to be a hard thing to do but I knew that it had to be possible.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Dream Becomes A Reality**

I tried to distract everyone by suggesting that we all go out somewhere for the day. It worked. They all agreed that we should go out and get some fresh air. However, Paradox and Blare had to promise to be nice and not try anything that would try break Shiro and myself up, or get anyone injured or hurt. _**"Fine..."**_ They both growled, simultaneously. I knew that they would probably end up causing some chaos or some kind of trouble for everyone.

Blare was, and has always been, extremely jealous of Shiro and myself. Anything we did together, he would always try plan something that would annoy us - it usually did annoy us. Blare had silvery, white hair and dark blue eyes. Although, whenever he went into his dragon form, he was a pure black dragon.

As all of us headed towards the park, once again. Shiro took my hand and stopped me from walking with the rest of them, as he was wanting something - to talk or what I didn't know. As I was trying to figure out what he wanted to ask or talk about, while the others walked to the park, he suddenly kissed me. Not on the cheek. No. A proper kiss. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks go a light red colour. None of the others had realised that we were not with them anymore. All... except Blare.

Blare had noticed we weren't walking with the others well before anyone else and he, in my mind anyway, decided to take the opportunity to embarrass me even more in front of Shiro. _"Ah-hem! Rose... Toshiro..."_ Blare was looking at us grinning evilly.

_"W-what Blare?" _I stammered, while blushing a little darker.

Blare just couldn't resist an opportunity to bug Shiro and myself. Although, Shiro didn't seem to be too bothered about it, he obviously had a feeling that someone would notice at some point.

_"Not in public."_Blare chuckled.

_"Shut it... Dragon-Boy!" _Usually, I would not call him that - since it was Jynx's thing - but I had had just enough of him and just couldn't help it. Crystal must have heard me shouting, as within a few seconds she was beside Blare, fangs showing.

_"He bothering you two, Rose?"_ Crystal may not seem like the kind of person to hurt people but she would if she needed to. Being part angel and vampire made her just a little more scary than an ordinary girl. Especially when she was bearing her fangs.

_"Yeah.. just a little Crystal. Please get him away from here." _I sighed and looked down. My cheeks were still a light red colour, thanks to Blare.

Crystal nodded and grabbed Blare by the arm and walked off. Blare just glared at me and walked off - well more or less got dragged off. I had a feeling that things were just going to get more worse with him throughout the day. Boy, was I right.

As the day progressed, everyone was relaxing and chilling out. Even Blare. Blare and Paradox just seemed to be arguing and whatever it was about the couldn't seem to agree on what to do.

_"Why don't we..."_Was all what Paradox said loud enough for everyone to hear.

_"No. Cause then they could..."_ That was all what Blare said out loud. It went like that, back and forth, for a few hours. It was kind of getting annoying but the rest of us just ignored it.

_"What do you all want to do?"_ Sparky asked.

_"Well... I want to train. You never know when you may need to fight someone to protect the ones you love."_ Anthony grinned.

_"I'll train with you big bro."_ Morgan smiled, showing his fangs.

_"Sure thing lil bro."_Anthony chuckled, his eyes going red and fangs showing, also.

_"Why would you train, when you can just relax with friends... and family?"_ Shiro giggled. He gently hugged me and I looked down a small faint blush showing.

Shizuo grinned. _"True... but you two seem quite happy." _He laughed.

_"B-Big bro..."_ I blushed.

_"Big bro Shizuo, let Shiro and sis be."_ Morgan laughed quietly. He got into a fighting stance, ready to train.

_"Yeah lil bro... Leave them be."_Anthony smiled, getting his kunai out and ready to train and fight with Morgan.

As Morgan and Anthony started training and Sparky had decided to start to draw; Jynx, Gobi and myself noticed that there were two people missing - the Yuki-Kaiba brothers; Blare and Paradox. _"Where ze oof are those two nimrods?" _Jynx asked, looking around the park just incase one of them - maybe even both - decided to come up behind her and try to scare her. That probably wouldn't happen as Jynx rarely ever gets scared. _**"No idea."**_ Gobi, Shiro and myself had all said at the exact same time. Everyone had noticed that, along with the three of us, and we all just laughed.

As the rest of us were busy enjoying ourselves: Sparky drawing; Anthony and Morgan training; Shizuo and Kazumai-chan talking; Gobi and Momo chilling out; Crystal reading; Jynx sitting in a tree (again); Tristan listening to music; Nicky doing well... nothing and Shiro and myself sitting beside each other under the tree Jynx was in. There was a sudden disturbance. Morgan and Anthony exchanged a glance with Shizuo, who just shrugged, not having any idea what was going on. The rest of us got to our feet and stopped what we were doing. Well almost all of us managed to get to our feet, Jynx unfortunately - being Jynx - fell out the tree once again. _"Dam it!" _She growled. _"Why ze oof does this keep happening to me?!"_

After Anthony had helped Jynx up. Everyone went into three separate groups to try and locate the source of the mysterious noise. Jynx, Crystal, Shiro and myself in one group; Anthony, Morgan, Momo and Nicky in another and Shizuo, Kazumai-chan, Gobi and Tristan in the last. I had a strange feeling that this was all leading up to the dream I had and I wasn't taking any chances on letting Jynx get hurt or captured. While we were in the three separate groups we had no ways of keeping in contact with each - well, that wasn't entirely true, we all had our mobiles on us but we would hardly ever use them.

As Shiro, Crystal, Jynx and myself headed in one direction, I felt an odd presence coming behind us. It was - like when Sparky first appeared - a familiar and nearly recognisable presence. Was it Paradox? Or maybe, Blare? I couldn't completely tell the difference between everyone's presences but I knew it was someone we knew. _"Guys... wait.."__  
__"What is it Rose?"_ Crystal asked, curiously.

_"Someone's comin'.. Right sis?"_ I looked at the three of them and nodded.

_"Yeah. Although, it's a familiar presence so I don't think we need to worry."_

I was right. It was a familiar presence. Our old friend Liam had been just relaxing on the grass, when he heard all the shouting, so he decided to check it out. Or so that is what he told us. All four of us were so surprised that Liam was even here. We all had thought that he had moved away. Obviously, we were wrong.

Liam was a kind and caring type of person, there was hardly anybody he wouldn't try be nice to at first. Light brown eyes and hair a dark brown with suttle light brown highlights. Out of all of us, Liam was the most.. human-like of us all. He wasn't a human however, although, most of the things he did: the way he talked; the way he walked; the way he helped everyone not just his family. Everything he did made him seem the most human of us all. He was only a vampire. Nothing else.

As the five of us walked around the park, trying to meet us with the others, everything went pitch black. I mean everything. It was like all the lightness had been taken out of the world. _"What the heck?!"_ Liam exclaimed.

_"I have no idea."_ Jynx growled.

_"It doesn't seem as if anything good is going to happen just now."_Crystal looked around, making sure no-one was going to come and attack us.

_"No it doesn't."_ Shiro sighed, hugging me close, not wanting anything to happen to me. It seemed like that anyway.

_"This seems a little like my dream..." _I whispered, looking down.

We eventually met up with the others again and they were wondering, just like us, what was up with the sudden fade to darkness. Just as we were all going to head our separate ways, a sudden bolt of lightning almost hit us. Paradox. Paradox had tried to hit us with his thunder power, but luckily, he had just missed. _"What the hell?!"_ Shizuo growled.  
_"Paradox!" Why?!"_ Jynx snapped.

_"I have been ordered to kill Toshiro and Rose..."_ Paradox grinned, and shot another thunder bolt towards us all. We all moved out the way quickly.

_"What did we ever do to you?!"_ Shiro growled, eyes turning red and fangs showing just a little. Before Paradox replied, there was a loud roaring noise. Blare. Blare appeared beside his brother, wings out and in all out dragon form, eyes focused on all of us, but mostly, Shiro and myself. I realised that this was the start of something worse than I had imagined.

Ages ago, before I knew Shiro and any of the others - except my family - I had dreamt that there would be a day were all my friends and family would be in danger because of my love life. There was a dragon and a stranger who would try to kill whoever my boyfriend would be and myself and they would stop at nothing until they had accomplished their mission and now all of that was coming true. A dragon and his brother were trying to kill my boyfriend and myself. Maybe it was all out of jealously, but we would not find out, unless we managed to get them to think straight. If we had to hurt them to get that to happen, we would do so.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Trouble Begins**

As Blare and Paradox teamed up to try kill Shiro and myself. The rest of our friends were determined not to let them succeed and try get them to think straight and remember who their friends were. Jynx tackled Paradox - in wolf form, of course - and pinned him down to the ground, growling. Shizuo, Anthony and Morgan tried to stop Blare, that task was going to be a lot harder than they thought. Blare was determined not to let him get caught, so he breathed fire at them and flew up into the sky, preparing to attack.

As Blare prepared to launch a attack on Shiro and me, Crystal and Sparky turned to their angel forms and flew up to confront him, to try get him to stop. I knew that it would probably be no use, what-so-ever. Paradox was struggling to get free from Jynx, and was slightly succeeding, well he was until Liam went over and helped her out and grabbed Paradox by the throat, slamming him against a tree, knocking him out. One brother down, one to go.

_"Rose! Shiro! Get out of here now!"_ Liam shouted to us.

Shiro nodded, grabbing my hand, and ran. _"He's right, Rose. We should get out of here."_

_"No." _Was all I replied to him. I was never the kind of person to run away. I also would never leave my family and friends behind to get hurt, because of me.

A good few minutes after fighting with Blare and Paradox, trying to get them to stop wanting to kill Toshiro and myself, everything was back to normal. Well as normal as it could ever get. Blare approached me, rubbing the back of his neck, looking down.

_"Sorry about that... I uhh.. don't know what came over me... Sorry..."_

_"It's fine Blare." _I said to him, smiling softly, shrugging a little. _"Things happen."_

_"She's right. Things happen, Blare. We forgive you."_

Blare just walked off, heading home presumably. Paradox followed close behind him and that was the last we seen of the two of them for almost a week.

The rest of us stayed in the park for a little while longer after they had left, relaxing and actually enjoying the peace and quiet, as usually Blare and Paradox were the ones to cause all of the trouble. However, our relaxation was not going to last long, something was going to happen, something that would change a life... forever.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The Nightmare of Hell - Part 2**

As everyone else headed home, that night, after the incident with Blare and Paradox; Jynx, Morgan, Shizuo, Anthony and myself, all sat down for dinner. A dinner that strangely, Jynx had made. Everything was quiet. There was a strange atmosphere around the house. Everybody had noticed it and all exchanged a glance.

_"Something is wrong."_ Morgan muttered.

_"I feel it too."_ Jynx said quietly.

_"I wonder what it is..."_ Anthony sighed softly.

_"I hope it's not that presence that almost got Rose before."___Shizuo said.

_"It's not..."_ I murmured. _"It's...different..."_ I could sense presences more than my family, so I was the only one that could truly tell what the presence was, although it was nothing I had felt before.

Jynx had headed out for the night, along with Anthony for protection. Jynx being the youngest, although one of the bravest, always had either Morgan, Anthony or Shizuo with her, as they were slightly over-protective of her. Yet again, they were over-protective of me as well, but not as over-protective.

_"I'll be back later."_ Jynx shouted, running out.

_"We'll be back later."_ Anthony grinned, running out, chasing after her.

_"What now...?"_ I sighed, being bored.

_"We could duel?"_ Morgan smiled.

_"Nah... not up for it tonight big bro, sorry."_

_"It's okay."_ He said, ruffling up my hair.

_"HEY!"_ I giggled, pretending to complain.

Morgan laughed, while Shizuo had vanished - presumably having headed to his lab.

As Morgan and I sat at home, talking, there was a sudden loud knocking on the door, before Tristan suddenly rushed in.

_"You won't believe it..."_ Tristan panted, clearly out of breath.

_"Won't believe what?"_ Morgan questioned.

_"I-I got home and there was t-this girl..."_ He started to say, panting. _"S-She said she was m-my sister..."_

_"Really?"_ I blinked, a little surprised. For the entire time I had known Tristan, he had always been a only child. No brothers, or sisters. But suddenly, this happens. It was a little too strange for my liking.

_"Yes."_

_"This is a little too suspicious for my liking, Tristan."___Morgan said, getting up and thinking. _"Why would some girl come to you and tell you that she's your sister?"_

_"Well I've been on my own for a while, considering my parents died when I was 10. I do remember seeing pictures of my family, and a girl in it as well."_ He said, looking at Morgan, who was now pacing the room, back and forth. _"And the girl looked so much like the girl in the picture, so I actually believe she may be my sister."_ He continued.

_"Well if you want... I'll come see if you're alright with her being there..."_

_"No..."_ Tristan replied. _"The Millennium Necklace showed me a while ago that I would be reunited with my sister. I'm assuming that this is her."_ He smiled. _"Now have a good night you two. Night."_ He finished saying, vanishing.

As Morgan and I looked at each other, there was a sudden disturbance near where we lived. We both blinked and I grabbed his arm, teleporting us to where the noise came from. It was, what looked like, an abandoned warehouse. I had a strange feeling that at some point, I would end up back here again, trapped.

_"What is going on here?"_ Morgan questioned, looking around cautiously.

_"I'm not sure... but if you remember the vision the Millennium Necklace gave me... this place looks like the place that was in the vision..."_ I said, quietly.

_"Welcome."_ A voice said from the darkness. _"You will both find out in time how real that dream was."_ A dark laughter sounded, then vanished, as the shadows closed in around us.

_"We're trapped!"_ I gasped.

_"Not really sis... Remember."_ Morgan grinned, revealing his Millennium Scales. _"Time to make the shadows retreat once again."_

_"That won't work this time!"_ The voice shouted, before laughing.

_"Grrr..."_ Morgan growled, slightly angry.

_"There is one other way..."_ I sighed, grabbing my big brother's arm, and vanishing. We reappeared a few blocks away, although once we arrived, I collapsed, passing out.

_"Sis!"_ Morgan shouted, picking me up in his arms, running home.

Once I woke up, I was in my bed, still in the same clothes that I had worn the previous day, the main thing was, that I had no idea how I ended up there. The last thing I remembered was getting my big bro Morgan and myself out of an abandoned warehouse from a evil sounding person, out into the opening. I started to get up, but my head hurt like crazy. I looked around my room and seen my big brother asleep on the chair that was in the corner of my room. I giggled a little, because this felt like when I was about 6 and was scared of the dark, and he would sit there until I fell asleep, although whenever I woke up, he would usually be asleep himself.

Jynx came in the room, a worried look on her face. She looked a little beaten up, as she had some blood on her clothes. At that point, our big bro Morgan was now awake, presumably the scent of the blood had awoke him. He was looking at Jynx with wide-eyes, he probably was worried why she was covered in so much blood.

_"T-They... g-got... b-big bro..."_ Was all she said, before collapsing. Luckily, Shizuo had been heading to his room at the time, and caught her just as she collapsed.

_"What the hell is going on?"_ He blinked, picking Jynx up in his arms.

_"I have no idea big bro."_ Morgan replied, his eyes were slowly turning black. Not red. Black.

_"Bro... you should go now..."_ Shizuo said, noticing the change in his brothers eyes, knowing exactly what was wrong. Morgan blinked, nodding, then just ran out the room, out the house, heading towards the woods.

_"Will sis be alright big bro?"_ I blinked, looking at him, worried about my little sister.

_"She'll be fine, sis."_ He smiled, softly. _"She just needs to rest for a while."_

After Morgan had came back from, presumably, having went to _'feed',_ Jynx had awoken, but was still hurt. All three of us; Morgan, Shizuo and myself, started to heal her. She complained about us healing her, as she was sure she would be fine, us on the other hand, believe that she would've still been hurt for another good few hours if we didn't help her.

_"Sis stay still and stop complaining, while we heal you."_

_"But big bro..."_ She groaned.

_"But nothing Jynx."_

_"Yeah sis. Please let us help you."_

_"Fine..."_ She growled a little, knowing that no matter what she said, we wouldn't stop healing her.

_"What happened sis?"_ I asked her, once she was fully healed and awake fully.

_"Well, I was out for a walk, going to meet up with Blare."_

_"Why Blare? After what happened with him and Paradox attacking sis and Shiro..."_

_"You forget we ended up in the same year at school..." _She sighed. _"Anyway... As big bro Anthony and myself headed to the park, this strange figure from the shadows, tried to grab me, but big bro wouldn't let it and let it take him instead."_

_"Big bro Anthony..."_ I said, looking down. _"I hope he's okay."_

_"I'm sure he will be sis. You forget he is the controller of the nine-tailed beast."_ Morgan said, gently hugging me.

_"I know he will be big bro. But I'm just getting worried that maybe that dream, or vision I guess, is coming true."_

_"You think maybe you or Jynx will get taken next?"_

I just nodded.

Apparently, what was happening at Tristan's house, his sister - Indigo, who was about 20. Was acting strangely. Tristan was not able to notice it though, so we didn't expect anything bad to come from her. Although, we should've know not to judge a book by its cover, because if anyone had seen her. Long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, you would've honestly thought, that she was a good person.

As the day changed to night and all 4 of us - since Anthony seemed to be held captive - we all went to bed, to get some rest, as the next morning all of us would get up earlier, meet with everyone else and then search for Anthony. Although what none of us realise was that it wouldn't just be Anthony they would be trying to find but someone else as well. Me.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Search For A Missing Brother**

As everyone - big bro Morgan, big bro Shizuo, little sis Jynx and I - slept. I sensed something strange approaching the house. I woke and got up, heading down to the door, as I wasn't wanting anyone to wake up the rest of my family. I was still worried about my big bro Anthony and hoping that he was alright, so I never expected that once I opened the door, I was going to be grabbed. I squirmed and struggled, trying to get free. Before I got the chance to scream, everything went black. I think I got knocked out. Once I had came around, I noticed that I was in that same abandoned warehouse from before. However, I wasn't the only one there. Someone else was there, someone I thought was missing. Anthony.

As Rose and Anthony were held prisoner in an abandoned warehouse, the others started to awake. Jynx had to share a room with Rose, so she was the first one to notice that she was missing.

_"Sis?"_ She blinked, getting up, rubbing her eyes. _"Where are you?"_ Jynx was always a little groggy in the mornings - yet again, who wasn't. She got up, reluctantly, out of bed and went to see if her older brothers - Shizuo and Morgan - were awake. They weren't. So, she walked into, first Morgan's room, and shouted. _"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!"_

He was so surprised by the awakening, that he flailed and fell out of bed. _"OUCH!"_ He sat up, rubbing his head. _"What the heck little sis?"_ He blinked, slightly confused and looked at her. She was gone.

She was heading to Shizuo's room, however, he was already awake, thanks to her shouting at her other brother. He walked out of his room, just as she reached it. She smirked a little. He clearly looked sleepy.

_"What was all the shouting for Jynx?"_

_"To get you two out your bed to tell you that Rose is gone."_

At that point, Morgan had just came out his room and heard that. His eyes widened. _"She's what?!"_ He exclaimed.

_"She's gone. She wasn't in our room when I woke."_

Shizuo being on of the sensible ones said, _"Maybe she's downstairs?"_

All three of them headed downstairs to see if Rose was there. She wasn't and that got Morgan and Shizuo worried. They started to look all around the house for her, until Shizuo found a note and Rose's Millennium Ring.

_"GUYS!"_ He shouted. Both of them - Morgan and Jynx - were there in a flash.

_"What is it big bro?"_ Jynx asked, concern in her voice.

_"Look what I just found."_ He replied, a sad and slightly angry tone to his voice, as he showed his younger brother and sister the items.

Morgan's eyes widened. _"No... I-It can't be..."_

_"Rose's Millennium item..."_ Jynx finished.

_"Where the hell is she?"_ Morgan growled.

Shizuo gently placed a hand on his little brothers shoulder, trying to calm him down. _"She is at this rendezvous point, near the abandoned warehouses."_

_"We have to go get her! Maybe big bro Anthony is there as well!"_ Jynx growled, grinning slightly, eager to go and kick some ass.

_"NO!"_ Shizuo shouted. _"We're not going. I don't want you two getting hurt, or even captured as well."_

_"But big bro!"_ This time, Jynx wasn't the one to complain, Morgan was.

_"NO BRO!"_ Shizuo clenched his fists. _"I'll go."_ He had calmed down slightly, _"I'll go get big bro Anthony and Rose."_

_"What if they get you too?"_ Jynx quietly said - which she hardly ever done - and looked down, a few tears in her eyes. _"We don't want you hurt big bro."_

_"I'll be fine."_ He reassured her and patted her head.

_"__Big bro... We'll go with you,"_ Morgan started to say. _"that way we can all look out for each other."_

_"Have each others back!"_ Jynx interrupted slightly.

Shizuo thought on it for a few minutes, then sighed. _"Fine."_

After they had had breakfast, they called all the others to let them know what happened. Shiro was wanting to come help them, and even though they didn't want anyone else helping, they knew that they wouldn't stop him so they let him. They agreed to meet him at the park, so that then they all could head to the warehouses. However, Morgan had believed what Rose had said about her nightmare possible being a vision, so he had made a clone of himself, and the clone was the one that would go to the rendezvous with the others, while the real Morgan went around back.

_"SIS!"_Morgan (clone) shouted. _"WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_"ROSE!"_ That was Shiro.

_"Sis!"_ Jynx shouted, not as loud as Toshiro and Morgan though.

_"You will see her soon,"_ A voice evilly said, from the shadows. _"and your other brother."_ The voice laughed darkly, before fading away into silence.

Rose was starting to wake up, now realising where she was and having a fairly good idea to what had happened.

As I awoke, I had a very bad headache from having presumably being knocked out. It hurt. I tried to look around, to see where I was and straight away I realised what was happening. My nightmare, the vision, was coming true. I was determined not to let any of my brothers be hurt, although, I was too late. I noticed my oldest brother Anthony tied up to the wall, covered in blood and scratches. He was hurt. He was hurt, because of me. Tears started to slowly fill my eyes, not just because I was upset that he had been hurt, but because I was also angry at who had done this. I looked around and could've sworn I heard my big brother Morgan shouting.

_"Big bro?"_ I blinked. As I had said that, a figure walked into the room, smirking.

_"Well, look who's awake."_ The voice was feminine. A girl had done all this. She had blood red, long hair and eyes a cat-like, emerald green. She came over to me, grabbed my arm and dragged me out. _"I want you to see what I'm about to do."_ She smirked.

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name's Ivy."_

_"A poisonous name, for a poisonous girl."_ I growled a little, although, she slapped me hard. I couldn't retaliate because I was tied up.

After a while, a was suddenly flung over to a group of people. It was dark, so I didn't recognise them at first. Ivy just stood there smirking, while Shizuo helped me up.

_"You okay sis?"_ He asked, but I just nodded.

_"She might be, but none of you are."_ Ivy smirked, pulling out a gun, pointing it in the direction of my family - Shizuo, Jynx and Morgan (clone).

While I stood in the shadows, watching all what was going, I heard a small whimper. I headed in that direction and gasped at what I found. Big bro Anthony.

_"Big bro!"_I shouted and ran over to help him. He was badly injured. So I tried my best to help him.

_"I-I'm fine lil bro."_He coughed. He was covered in blood. _"T-That girl... I-Ivy... S-She's part d-dragon..."_

_"She's got big bro Shizuo and our little sisters. She's got a gun."_

_"How h-has she n-not got you?"_ He coughed again, some blood coming out.

I grinned, _"She thinks she's got me... she has a clone of myself."_

Anthony laughed a little. _"Very clever little bro."_

I smiled, like a little child. I loved my big brothers very much and wasn't wanting anything to happen to them. So I would take whatever was given. If they were going to try kill anyone, I would stop them or take the hit instead.

_"What is she planning?"_

_"I think she wants to kill us big bro."_ I gulped a little. _"We should get back to see what goes on with the others."_ I suggested, getting up.

_"Ya."_ He smiled, getting up. _"Lead the way bro."_

We walked to where I had been hiding in the shadows and seen that nothing had changed from before. Although, Shizuo was getting so annoyed that his hands had slight flames on them. He was starting to turn into the ghost rider and sometimes it could be a good thing, but most of the time... it wasn't.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - A Battle and A Death**

I noticed that there was flames appearing on big bro Shizuo's hands. That only usually happened when he was angry, or the ghost rider was taking over. Either way, it wasn't good. Jynx had never really seen this before, so she was a little scared.

_"What's going on?"_ She whispered so quiet it almost sounded like a whimper.

_"Big bro is becoming the ghost rider."_ Morgan (clone) said.

_"That's sometimes good, depending on if he is in control of it or not."_ I looked at big bro Shizuo. _"Are you in control just now?" _I questioned.

_"Yes."_ He smiled, which actually almost seemed kind of like a smirk. _"I'm in control just now."_ He slowly changed into the ghost rider.

_"This will be very... interesting."_ Ivy grinned.

Jynx decided that it was time to fight, she changed into her wolf form and pinned Ivy down to the ground. Ivy wasn't happy with that, as she scratched Jynx across the face hard, with what seemed like talons. Jynx let out and whimper in pain, but being her usual self, didn't move. She wouldn't move until she knew she couldn't take anymore, or was close to being killed. Morgan (clone) growled, showing fangs. He wasn't happy that some dared to hurt his little sister.

_"Oi!"_ Jynx growled at her. _"Why the hell are you doing all this?!"_ She snapped.

_"Easy."_ Ivy smirked, shoving Jynx so hard, she ended up near the shadows were Anthony and the real Morgan where watching.

_"Hey!"_ Morgan (clone) growled and tackled Ivy. _"Nobody hurts my little sister!"_

_"Well obviously, I just did."_ Ivy grinned, confidence filling her way too much.

I felt so weak and pathetic, because all I could do was fight people one-on-one, I had no special side to me. Shiro noticed that I was feeling down and hugged me tight. I hugged him back and tried not to cry. I wanted to help but I knew that there was no point to because I would probably just get into trouble.

_"Shh... everything will be fine Rose."_ Shiro said to me, softly stroking my hair. He knew that always relaxed me and calmed me down. I managed to relax slightly.

_"Thanks, Shiro."_ I whispered.

_"Anytime."_ He smiled – I think he did anyway - and kissed my forehead.

Ivy was seriously pissed off and fighting Morgan (clone), she had almost won, when Shizuo wrapped a chain around her and set it on fire. She screamed. It looked like it hurt. Jynx was slyly sneaking up on her and pounced on her, biting her leg hard. Ivy screamed and transformed into her dragon form and sent all three of them flying towards us. She quickly changed back into her human form and growled.

_"Play time is over!"_ She snapped, pointing her gun at all of us. Shiro was standing in front of me, showing that he would take the shot for me.

_"I DON'T THINK SO!"_ Something appeared out of the shadows and tackled Ivy down to the ground. Morgan. The clone at this point had vanished and nobody had noticed. Anthony then came out of the shadows, kicked the gun over to us and ran over to us.

_"Big bro!"_ Jynx hugged him tight, and tears fell. _"I'm so sorry you got captured because of me."_

Anthony smiled, hugging her gently and wiped away her tears. _"It's okay, lil sis."_

After a few seconds, I suddenly realised what had happened. I couldn't believe that everything was going to be okay. Well, that's what it seemed like at first. Morgan had picked Ivy up by the throat and growled at her.

_"What the heck do you want?"_

_"To kill you at first, but since I can't..."_ She smirked, pulling out another gun. Although, he never noticed at first.

Shiro and myself were busy talking to the others, all of us had now put our guards down. She fired one shot at us. It hit, but at first nobody realised, not even me, who it had hit. We all looked around at each other and exchanged a glance, until I felt a pain in my chest and fell to the ground. I had been hit. Me.

_"ROSE!"_ Jynx shouted, realising that I had been the one to get shot.

**_"SIS!"_** Morgan, Shizuo and Anthony shouted all at the same time.

_"Finally!"_ Ivy laughed evilly, vanishing into the dark, before Morgan got a chance to cause any real damage to her.

I could feel my life leaving me. I knew that even though I was and had been immortal, that my time was up. I was dying, I wasn't going to survive this day. I smiled weakly, tears in my eyes. I wasn't wanting to die, but now I had to accept that I was dying.

_"Sis!"_ Morgan ran over to me and picked me up in his arms, tears falling.

_"I love you all."_ I weakly said, what I assumed to be my last words to them all. But as I started to descend into what seemed like a deep sleep I felt a slight pain on my neck. I winced with the little life I had left, closed my eyes, accepting my fate. Slowly, my life left me, as it did, I could hear faint whispers from people. I guessed it was my family and Toshiro.

I stood in horror as I watched my only sister dying. I didn't want to lose her. We may have had our fights and arguments in the past but that was how we showed each other we cared. I couldn't do anything to help her. I tried to go after that bitch Ivy but my big brother Anthony grabbed me and held me close, preventing me from doing something I know I would probably have regretted later. I had tears falling down my face and I just wasn't willing to accept that I had lost my only sister.

I noticed that my sister Jynx was so upset and angry that she only wanted revenge on Ivy. I grabbed her quickly, wrapping my arms around her, holding her close and tight so she couldn't run off. We were just going to have to accept the fact the Rose was now gone from our lives. I knew that, but I couldn't come to grips with it as I cried silently.

My one and only love was now dying before my eyes, and I could do nothing to help her. I was feeling so weak and pathetic, I just sat down and hugged my knees close and cried. I didn't care that the rest of her family seen me crying, in fact I was actually glad they did because to me, that showed them how much I truly loved her. Shizuo noticed that I was crying and came over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me, but it wasn't going to work. Nothing was going to work. There was only one thing that would stop me crying and comfort me and she was the thing that was the reason for my tears. Rose.

I just stood there in horror, at the sight of my sister Rose, dying. I just turned back from the beast of the ghost rider that I was and looked around. All I seen was the others crying and upset, I knew how they felt. I was upset myself, however, I was trying to be strong and hide my tears. I seen how upset Toshiro was that his love, my sister, was dying, so as a kind gesture, I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I tried comforting him but I knew that that wasn't going to work. He only wanted Rose. Jynx and Anthony only wanted Rose back. Even I wanted Rose back. My sister, my sister was gone.

As I heard Jynx shout her name, I ran over to Rose and picked her up in my arms. I had heard the gun go off and I knew that maybe it had hit one of my family, but I hadn't expected it to be Rose. Tears started to fall down my face, I didn't know what to do. As she said, what all of us believed was her final _'good-bye'_ I thought of a way that could hopefully save her. I never wanted to do it though, but I wasn't wanting to lose my sister either. My fangs emerged and I looked down at her.

_"I'm so sorry sis."_ I whispered to her and myself, before I sank my fangs in her neck and instead of drinking her blood, I started to fuse my blood with hers. I was turning her into the same kind of being as me. It was a last resort and I had never wanted to do it. I thought I was too late, because her eyes closed.

_"No!"_ I cried and stood up, holding her in my arms and vanishing, along with the others, back home. I walked into Rose and Jynx's room and placed Rose on her bed. I prayed that what I had done would work and out sister would still be alive. I prayed, not just to God himself, but to the Egyptian Gods - Ra, Slifer and Obelisk - as well.

To the normal person, Rose would be dead. To an immortal being, there was a possibility that she was still alive. The thing was that all her friends and family who had been there when she was shot, were believing the worse. Rose was dead. For some people that was a good thing, because some people feared that Rose was a strongest link in the chain. For others, Rose was a loved girl who was gone and had no chance of returning. Morgan was always hoping that the risk he had taken was going to work, however there was always that little bit of doubt inside him. He could feel somewhere in his heart that his sister Rose was no-more. She was dead. She wasn't going to return. Never.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - The Transformation**

For almost a year, Rose was legally dead, but Morgan had told the others what he had done and how sure he was that Rose would be alright. So, Rose was staying in Morgan's room, while he and Jynx shared (those two being the youngest, excluding Rose). Morgan had only really told the ones who were there when Rose was shot what he had done, and all of them had agreed not to tell any of the others; Crystal, Liam, Sparky, Blare, Tristan, Momo, Kazumai-chan, Gobi, Nicky, Paradox and especially not the new girl, Indigo. They didn't want to worry them, but Crystal - being one of the smartest, along with Sparky - noticed that something was wrong. They weren't telling them something and she was determined to find out what.

As a year passed, my little sister was still not with us. I was still hoping that it was just my blood taking its time to fuse with hers. I really wanted to have been able to save her life. For the past year, I had been staying by her side, just hoping that she would awake. Shiro was always coming to visit, really desperate to have her back. I knew how he was feeling. Yet again, so did Jynx, Shizuo and Anthony as well.

I sat beside her and stroked her hair softly, wishing that she would soon awake and I could just hug her tight and cry. I don't care if people thought wrongly of me for crying, at least she would know that it showed how much I cared about her and was so so happy she was alive. I was getting really scared that maybe I had been just a little too late. I closed my eyes to hold back my tears as I heard someone come in.

_"Big bro..."_ It was a girls voice. I started to get my hopes up that it was Rose but I knew that I was wrong. Jynx had come in. She had come to see how her sister was and if she was awake yet. _"Is she awake?"_ She said so quietly. Jynx hadn't been the same since that day.

_"Not yet sis."_ I sighed softly. I didn't want to move or leave her side until she awoke. _"Come here Jynx..."_ I said softly. She walked over to me and I hugged her soft and gentle, while she hugged me back and cried a little. She had been crying a lot more than usual.

I was always there for Jynx and Rose and I wanted that to continue. One day, while Jynx was at school and both my big brothers were out training, I heard a small groan coming from what seemed like Rose. I don't know why but I got so excited that tears fell and I just looked at her.

_"N-Ngh..."_ It was Rose. She was waking up.

_"R-Rose..."_ I whispered.

I started to wake up and I groaned a little, having not expected to still be alive, and I hurt all over. I think I heard someone say my name but who it was I couldn't tell. I could feel my eyes trying to open. I wanted to open my eyes and hopefully see the face of someone I cared about. I could hear someone, but who, I couldn't quite make it. All I knew was that whoever they were, they were male.

_"Rose."_ The voice said softly.

_"W-Where..."_ I struggled just to say. I finally managed to open my eyes.

_"SIS!"_ Morgan shouted. I think he had tears in his eyes. I couldn't really tell.

As I slowly sat up, I felt strangely dizzy. I didn't know why and I had no idea how I had survived.

_"W-Where am I?"_ I finally managed to ask him.

_"Don't worry sis. You're safe. You're home."_ He said, through streams of tears.

_"W-What happened yesterday?"_ I had no idea how long I had been out, so I only believed that I had been out for a day. Morgan soon told me everything.

I was so gob-smacked. I couldn't believe I had been out for a year. I thought I had only been out for a couple of days, obviously, I was wrong. I slowly got up, out of the bed, and felt even more strange. For some reason I felt dizzy and not like I used to. Big bro must've noticed what was wrong and sighed.

_"I'm so so sorry sis."_

_"Why big bro?"_ I blinked and as I did, I noticed that his fangs were showing, at the same time, I felt a sharp pain come from my neck, putting my hand against it, feeling where he had bit me. _"Oh."_ I blinked, before continuing. _"It's okay big bro, you did what you done to save me. I appreciate it."_ I smiled.

_"But now you have to deal with this... 'problem'."_ He sighed, tears falling slightly.

_"I would rather have to deal with this and be alive, than be dead."_ I smiled and started to walk over to him to give him a hug, as I got really dizzy and swayed slightly. He noticed this and cut his arm, making it bleed. For some strange reason, I could smell his blood and it smelt weirdly good to me. I almost wanted it.

_"Drink sis."_ He said to me. However, me being my usual stubborn self, refused. _"DRINK!"_ He growled at me.

I sighed, thinking that maybe if I did, he would be happy and maybe, just maybe, I would feel less dizzy after it. So, I went over to him and drank the blood that was coming out the cut on his arm. It tasted sweet and nice. _Why was this? What had I become?_ So many questions were running through my mind, I almost thought I was going to pass out.

As I stopped and licked my lips, as it had tasted nice, realisation finally set in and tears fell. _"What have I become?"_ I whispered, through slight tears.

_"I'm so sorry sis."_ Morgan said, tears falling, as he got up and ran out the room. Within a few minutes after he had ran out, Jynx had came in and hugged me tight. She was going on and on about how scared she had been and how much she had thought they had lost me forever.

_"You're not going to lose me sis."_ I smiled softly at her, hugging her back just as tight. _"I'll never leave you like that. Never. I promise."_

_"You better not leave us." _She smiled. For a few minutes, we just talked and laughed, having fun, until our big brother, Shizuo came in, dragging Morgan with him, by the arm.

_"Good to have you back sis."_ He smiled. _"I'm glad you're okay and that you're safe again." _Morgan quietly whimpered a little, as if something was wrong and as if he felt that Shizuo was lying to Jynx and myself. Shizuo shook Morgan a little, basically saying to him to _'be quiet'_ and _'man up, I'll not let anyone hurt her'_. Morgan went quiet, as Jynx and I both exchanged a glance, shrugging a little.

_"Thanks big bro."_ I smiled. _"Is Shiro okay?"_ I asked a little worried about how he had been the entire time I was out. Even though, I hadn't been around for a year and hadn't seen him, it didn't mean that I still didn't love him. He was everything to me and I wanted to do just now was see him.

_"He's fine... I think..."_ Neither big bro Morgan or big bro Shizuo answered that, it was a completely different voice altogether and it was a voice I remembered. Anthony. My other big brother Anthony was the one who had spoken, just as he entered the room. _"We haven't seen him in about two weeks, lil sis."_ He continued, as he leant against the wall, near the door.

_"He had been really upset about what had happened to you, he was close to killing himself, just encase what Morgan had done didn't work."_Shizuo sighed.

_"Luckily though,"_ Smiled, Anthony said, _"it worked and we have gotten you back."_ Morgan, Shizuo and Jynx all nodded in agreement.

_"I should go find Shiro..."_ Quietly, I said, mostly to myself.

_"You're not going alone. Especially since that Ivy is still lurking around somewhere."_ Morgan finally said.

Later on, that afternoon, Morgan had got in contact with Crystal and Sparky, to let them know that everything was fine and so was I. They just wanted to see it for themselves, as not long after Morgan had finished talking to them over the phone, they appeared at the door. Both of them had a worried look on their faces and I was the one they were worried about. As soon as Crystal had seen me, she hugged me so tight, I could actually feel the pain, although, I didn't show it.

_"I was so worried about you. We hadn't seen you for a year!"_ She exclaimed, as tears started to fill her eyes.

_"I'm fine Crystal. I just haven't been here for a year. I've been away."_ I had been told by big bro Morgan to say it. However, they all knew how bad a liar I was, and that Jynx was better at lying than me. So we had decided that Jynx would take control of me, and lie to Crystal and Sparky about where I had been and what actually happened to me.

_"Well... we're just glad you're alright."_ Sparky said, shuffling his feet slightly. Maybe he could tell that something wasn't right.

Both of them stayed for some time, and after what seemed like only 5 minutes, Liam and Toshiro came over. Shiro couldn't contain his happiness - yet again, neither could I - when he saw me. He shoved Liam out the way, without meaning to, and just ran over to me, picking me up in his arms, hugging me tight.

_"I'm so glad you're back!"_ He tried not to cry from happiness of having me back. He - out of Crystal, Liam and Sparky - was the only one who knew the truth of what had actually happened to me.

_"I'm glad to be back."_ I giggled lightly. _"I missed you Shiro."_

_"Not as much as I missed you Rose."_ He smiled and kissed my cheek, while I blushed light. _"You're so cute when you blush."_ He giggled.

_"Am not."_ I fake pouted a little.

_"Okay then."_ Laughed, Shiro lightly. Everyone else was being so quiet, until Morgan cleared his throat.

_"Well... it's a nice day outside. What do you want to do?"_

Everyone exchanged a glance, as there was only one thing that we all wanted to do just now. We all wanted to go to the City and head to Kaiba Corp, to see all what was going on. What some of us didn't realise, was that even though Blare was only 16, he was already a CEO at Kaiba Corp, thanks to all the great ideas for games he always came up with. He had his own personal servant in his older brother, Paradox.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - The Surprising CEO of Kaiba Corp**

We had all grabbed out jackets and well... some of us also grabbed our Millennium items, before starting to head out, to the city and to Kaiba Corp. None of us were expecting to find out what we were going to once we got to Kaiba Corp.

As we walked through the streets, we had seen Paradox, in what looked like a suit, running in the direction of Domino Park, and Kaiba Corp. I exchanged a glance with big bro Morgan, who had a good enough idea what I was about to ask him.

_"I have no idea where he is going."_ He said.

_"Wherever he's going, he's in a hurry."_ Sparky added.

_"Maybe we should follow him?"_ Jynx asked. _"Find out where he's going?"_

Both Anthony and Shizuo shook their heads. _**"We don't want him to feel like we're spying on him sis."**_ They both said.

_"But he may be getting into trouble..."_ I whispered.

_"Since when did you care what trouble Blare and Paradox got into sis?"_ Morgan looked at me with a raised eye-brow.

_"I don't. I just have this feeling that something is going on... something we don't know about."_ I sighed.

_"Then let's go!"_ Jynx grinned. She was always one for an adventure.

_"Fine..."_ Morgan sighed. Shizuo and Anthony just stayed quiet and shook their heads.

As we started to walk towards Domino Park, Tristan walked up to us, with a girl beside him. She looked as if she could tell something was up.

_"Hey you lot."_ Tristan smiled. _"This is my older sister, Indigo."_ He went on to say.

_"You're older sister?"_ Crystal questioned, with a tone of slight dis-belief.

_"Yes."_ That wasn't Tristan the replied. It was the girl beside him. _"I'm Tristan's older sister, Indigo. And there is something you all need to see, something none of you would believe."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"It's about Blare... right?"_ Sparky raised an eye-brow. He had always been a clever guy at school, although, he was always so quiet.

_"Yes."_ Was all Indigo replied, before walking off, with Tristan following closely behind her.

_"I wonder what she's talking about."_ Liam pondered.

_"Maybe if we try find where Paradox ran off to, we'll fine the answer."_ Jynx said, before changing to her wolf form. She could easily get bored being in her normal form.

_"That's a great idea."_ Morgan smiled, patting Jynx on her head. We couldn't tell, but knowing Jynx, she would have been smiling, or yet again, grinning.

We walked off in the direction that we assumed Paradox had went, as we had lost sight of him, having stopped to talk to Indigo and Tristan. As we all walked towards Kaiba Corp, there was a slight second were everything went dark, then back to light again. Nobody, not even I, had an idea what it had been. All we knew was that it had cast a huge shadow and the shadow hadn't went any further that the building of Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba Corp was originally founded by Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba, but for the past few years, Seto had been getting a little out of control, so he had turned to someone, close to his family, and someone he could trust, to help him run Kaiba Corp. He had asked someone close to Rose and Morgan, to help him run Kaiba Corp, as he was still not happy that he had been beaten by Yugi so many times and was determined to defeat him.

After a few days, we still never knew what was going on with Blare and Paradox, so when we next seen them, it unfortunately was the day that Shiro had to leave for a week. It felt like the worse day in history for me. I loved him and would miss him the entire time. He knew this as when he hugged me for the final time he whispered in my ear and it made me blush. I couldn't believe that he had said that to me but yet again, I did believe it.

_"I'll miss you Rose."_ He said, as I hugged him back tightly, not wanting to let go but knowing I had to at some point.

_"I'll miss you too Shiro."_ I felt a tear fall, as I let go and stopped hugging him. He smiled and kissed my forehead before vanishing.

_"He'll be back."_ Blare said, gently and comfortingly, putting his arm around me. If I was thinking straight I would have realised that something was wrong, however, I was too upset, so I just turned around, buried my head against his arm and cried.

I continued to cry until I realised that I had to pull myself together and act strong. It was only a week. Surely, I could last a week without Shiro around. However, Blare was being strangely nice to me. I knew he still sort of had feelings for me from when we were together, but for me, I had moved on. I didn't have the same feelings for him anymore.

As the week progressed, Blare asked me if I wanted to go for a walk to the park, just like we had when were together. I decided that there was no harm in it, so as we walked to the park, he tried to put his arm around me and tried to kiss me. I had never thought of Blare the type of guy to try a cheap move like that. I growled as he tried his best to kiss me and I just slapped him across the face.

_"What the hell are you playing at!?"_ I growled.

Blare grinned and pulled me close. _"Trying to steal you away from HIM!"_ He growled a little. He may have been a year younger than me, but god, he was surprisingly strong. I knew he hated Shiro, but I never knew that he hated him as much. I tried to get free of his grip. I still wasn't used to what I had become so I couldn't get free as easily as I would have liked to.

_"Let me go Blare!"_

_"No!"_ He growled and leaned close enough to whisper in my ear. _"Not until you go out with me..."_ He grinned. There was something sinister about that grin and I wasn't wanting to stay and find out what he had planned. Although, I never would have guessed that what he had planned to happen, already had happened.

_"That will NOT happen! We agreed when we broke up that we would stay friends! Nothing more!"_ I snapped at him, finally getting free from his grip.

_"We'll see."_ He grinned, turning to his dragon form, flying off. He seemed to fly off in the direction of Kaiba Corp. I thought for a moment and then shrugged, walking home.

As I walked home, Jynx ran up to me and pounced on me, knocking me down to the ground. I just laughed in surprise, gently pushing her off me.

_"What the hell sis?"_ I laughed, playfully ruffling her hair.

_"I just felt like it."_ She laughed, fixing her hair.

_"Okay then."_ I laughed, as we got up and walked of home.

As we reached home, Morgan and Shizuo - for once - where outside training. Yet again, Shizuo had said before, that he would only really train with Morgan and Anthony as he didn't want to hurt either Jynx or myself. So just to slightly annoy him, Jynx and I always trained together, or sometimes, occasionally, either Morgan or Anthony would train with us and sometimes even show us new moves that we could use to defend ourselves if we ever got in a fight.

Anthony was watching them both from a tree, and he was in his chibi form with his fox tail and ears showing. I noticed him and just laughed slightly, as he looked so cute. Jynx tilted her head, confused about what I was laughing at, as I pointed to our big brother and she giggled.

_**"Kawaii onii-san Anthony."**_ We both said, smiling. You could easily see the faint blush showing on his face, as he looked away from us to watch Morgan and Shizuo training.

_"He is."_ Someone appeared from behind the tree, arms folded as she leaned against is. _"So is Shizuo."_ She smiled.

_"Who are you?"_ Shizuo asked, as he blocked one of Morgan's kicks with his arm.

_"I'm Deserae."_ She smiled at him.

_"Nice to meet you."_ Morgan nodded in her direction, before sweep kicking Shizuo's legs from out under him, which he avoided by jumping out the way. _"How do you know big bro?"_

_"He probably doesn't remember but we did used to go to school together."_ She smiled and walked over. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. To most guys, she would've made them probably faint, as she was so stunning.

_"I remember you."_ Shizuo answered, before walking away. _"That's all for today bro, okay?"_ Morgan just nodded in agreement.

Jynx and I walked over to them and just stood there listening, wondering what was going on. The girl - Deserae - looked to be a lot older than us, but almost, maybe slightly younger, than Shizuo. We always seemed to have loads of girls at ours, mostly because Shizuo was... kind of... a girl magnet.

_"How many girls has that been?"_ I whispered to Jynx.

_"About the fourth one this month."_ She sighed.

_"It's clear that she likes him."_ I shook my head, sighing.

_"Yes it is."_ I thought Jynx was going to say that, but to my surprise, it was big bro Morgan.

_"You'd think he'd get the hint and ask one of the girls out."_ Jynx face-palmed, while both Morgan and I nodded in agreement with her.

After a few days passed, we were soon going to find out the truth about Blare and what his true goal was. However, nothing would be fully revealed until years later, as Blare attempts to destroy Rose and Toshiro's relationship... entirely... However, one question remains... will he succeed in destroying their relationship, or not? Rose would be determined not to let him succeed, although, knowing her family and the trouble that has came to all of them, something was going to go wrong. Very wrong.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Strange Going's On and The Return of An Old Friend**

As years passed, no trouble or strange occurrences had happened and everything was going fine like it used to. I was still getting a little used to my new life and new powers, but luckily, I had a lot of people helping me. However, Morgan was the one who tended to help me out the most, since he still blamed himself for having turned me to save my life. Nobody else was blaming him, they were all just happy that I was alive. However, there was one person who had been gone for almost 2 and a half years now. Blare. Blare was missing, although, there was only really one person who was worried about where he was - even though, I was a tiny bit worried, but not that worried - and that was his brother, Paradox. He was constantly coming around to our house, asking if we had seen him. The answer was always the same. _"No."_

I had decided to go out for a walk during the evening, on my own. I had nothing else to do, and for once, besides the fact that I was now part vampire, I couldn't sleep and wanted some fresh air. Something was bothering me and I couldn't figure out what it was. As I reached the park, I recognised a familiar feeling and I noticed a familiar jacket... Blare. He had returned. Though there was someone with him... someone who seemed to be younger than Blare. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

_"Hey stranger."_ I smirked. _"Who's this I see?"_I laughed. He just chuckled and grinned.

_"This is Blaze... My, well our, son."_ He smirked. My eyes widened in surprise. How could this have been possible?

_"That can't be true!"_ I hadn't seen him in ages and the first thing he tells me is that this boy... who looks nothing at all like me... is Blare and mine's son. _"What kind of sick joke are you playing at?!"_ I growled.

_"No joke."_ He smirked devilishly.

_"It's true..."_ I sounded astonished. How could this be happening?

_"Yep."_ He grinned, before walking off, with Blaze following him.

_"You are sick!"_ I growled, as a tear fell down my face - although, I never realised.

_"You know you love me."_ Blare grinned, as he left with Blaze.

What the hell had happened, and when did that happen? I didn't feel that way for him anymore, I only cared about Shiro. I couldn't understand any of this, and I didn't believe any of this had happened. I may have believed him to be so annoying at first, but now I just hated him with all my heart.

As I flew home with Blaze on my back, I smirked evilly to myself. I knew she had been the same as me, even though she didn't truly believe it. We were supposed to be with each other, she just didn't seem to accept it. I would have to find some way of breaking up their relationship, but how, I wasn't so sure yet.

_"Who was that?"_ Blaze questioned me.

_"Your mother."_ I replied.

_"Oh."_ Was all he said, but what I didn't realise that Blaze was going to try destroy the world, and all of us would have to stop him. Even Rose and I.

I walked home alone that night, but Morgan must have sensed something was wrong, as within a few minutes of walking home alone, and Blare having left, I was crying and he was comforting me.

_"What's wrong sis?"_ He questioned, hugging me close, wiping away my tears. I hadn't cried like this since I was little.

_"N-Nothing."_ I lied.

_"Sis..."_ He sighed. _"What's wrong? Please tell me."_

_"Blame Blare."_ I said, getting up and running off. I didn't want to explain this to him.

As I ran off, someone grabbed me into a hug. I didn't realise at first, but it had been Shiro. I just wanted to be alone, but he knew something was wrong.

_"Rose."_ He said to me, in his normal caring voice, but today there was a hint of worry in his voice.

_"Shiro."_ I sniffled, looking at him, just realising that it was him.

_"What's the matter?"_ He questioned, wiping away a few tears that had fallen.

_"I'm scared something will happen and I'll lose you."_ I said. It was the truth, but yet again, it wasn't either.

_"Nothing will happen."_ He smiled, kissing my forehead. I had always felt safe in his arms, and I didn't want to be anywhere else.

_"I hope you're right."_ I sighed softly.

_"I know."_ He smiled, running his fingers gently through my hair.

Jynx and I headed to find Blare, as we hadn't been happy how he had upset Rose. What was going on? What had been so bad that it upset her?

_"What's going on?"_ Jynx questioned.

_"I'm not sure."_ I said. _"But whatever it is, it has upset sis too much. We need to find out what has happened."_

_"Yeah. Dragon-boy needs to pay."_ She said as she walked beside me, in her wolf form, as we headed to find Blare.

_"Yeah."_ I chuckled. It was always funny when Jynx and Blare would argue, because Blare would always call Jynx _'mutt'_, but then she would call him _'dragon-boy'_. If that wasn't going on, then it wasn't normal.

As soon as we reached Blare, both of us stopped in shock, as we seen a boy with him. Who was this child? It couldn't have been his.

_"Who is that?"_ Jynx questioned.

_"I don't know."_ I said, as Blare walked over to us, with the boy following him.

_"Hey Morgan. Mutt."_ He smirked, as Jynx growled at him, he sent a breath of fire to her tail, setting it on fire. She yelped, as I started to put the flame out, glaring at him.

_"What was that for?!"_ I snapped at him, close to slapping him.

_"Hey, hey."_ He grinned. _"Come on now, be nice. Say 'hi' to Blaze. Your nephew."_ He smirked, as the boy who seemed only about 3 years old, who was actually 6 years, stepped forward.

_"Hello."_ The boy said in a quiet voice. _"Nice to meet you both."_ He smiled a little. How could he be any relation to Blare.

_"How the hell can you have a son?!"_ I exclaimed, still shocked at all this. Was this what had upset Rose?

_"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."_ He smirked, before starting to explain it all to me. He was right. I didn't believe anything. Clearly Jynx was just as surprised as I was, but she didn't seem to mind. She was actually quite happy with Blaze, as he seemed to be nothing like Blare at all, and was being nice to her.

I had a dark side to me, which nobody, not even my father knew off. I was planning to destroy them all, and this god-forsaken planet. They were all going to die. They were in my way. Nobody was going to stop me. No-one. So I was pretending to be nice to them all. Even this aunt of mine. She was strange.

By the time I arrived home, I was in time for dinner. Anthony was busy in the kitchen making ramen for everyone. But when I looked in the living room, I noticed that Jynx and Morgan were missing. I was wondering what was going on.

_"Hey big bro Shizuo."_ I said, walking over to him, tapping his shoulder. He was busy working on his armor that he had. He was always keeping himself busy.

_"Yes?"_ He questioned, continuing to work on his armor.

_"Where's big bro Morgan and Jynx?"_ I questioned.

_"They went to see Blare."_ He said to me.

_"Blare?"_ I blinked. This couldn't be happening. Blare better not tell them the truth about Blaze. Especially not that I was supposed to be his mother.

_"Yeah."_ He said. _"Why? What's up?"_

_"Nothing."_ I lied, going into the kitchen, before heading out the back door. As I headed out the back door, there was a crashing sound, as well as the smell of smoke. Something strange was going on. What was happening?


End file.
